Digital media content such as videos or dynamic animations occupy substantial data capacity on communications networks such as the Internet. Applications that support real-time streaming of digital media content are particularly sensitive to transmission latency and/or bandwidth limitations of a communications network. Compression algorithms have been applied to digital media content to reduce the amount of data transmitted over communications networks while maintaining acceptable levels of fidelity. Accordingly, compression algorithms provide one of several limiting factors for the transmission of digital media content.